The Unknown Origin of Friendship
by Firetop
Summary: A friendship piece between Wilson and Chase. House, Cameron, and Foreman are here too, but mostly it is between Wilson and Chase. Don't want to go into too much, it might give everything away. Warning: Mention of cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unknown Origin of Friendship

Author: FireTop

Pairings: Wilson/Chase Friendship. No relationships here.

**A/N: I know its been a while since I posted. Life has happened to me. I had this story written for over two years already. I decided not to change it to fit into canon. It has taken me a lot of guts to post this work. While the topic is a serious one, it is not my intention to make light of it. I have lost family members to this often enough. Nothing in this story is meant to be mean or spiteful. If you do take offense to something in here, please understand that it was not my intention to do so and I do apologize. The story is complete. I would like to post the whole thing, but if the response from the readers is not there, or there is too many people who are upset by this work I will pull it. Thanks for reading.**

**A/N2: I tried to write this in a different style, with POV changing and making internal monologue make more sense. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chase took a deep breath before looking at his pager. _7pm my office_ it read. Silently he put his pager back on his belt, washed his hands and left the bathroom.

*********

He hoped that he had pulled off being nonchalant for the rest of the day, although deep inside his stomach was churning. He still hadn't been able to eat anything because of nerves. Working for one of the most observant people in the world was hard when you had something to hide.

Chase knocked on the closed door. Logically, he knew that this was the right thing to do. Emotionally, he hoped that this appointment was forgotten.

Before he could chicken out the door opened. "Dr. Chase, what's wrong?"

Waiting for the door to close Chase held his tongue. Once they were alone and the door was closed he blurted out what had been on his mind all day. "I found a lump."

********

Wilson opened the door to his office at the sound of the knock. He had been curious all day. Ever since he received a page at nine this morning from Chase asking for an after hours meeting he'd been curious as to why. He assumed at first it was about House, being Chase asked not to talk to the man about it.

But even in the glimpses and times Wilson and House spent together that day he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about the man.

Opening the door and getting a good look at the young man, terrified boy actually described him better in Wilson's mind, he was worried. "Dr. Chase, what's wrong?" He asked.

Chase kept quiet, so Wilson closed the door. It was only then that Chase spoke. "I found a lump."

Years of friendship with House had helped him keep his face a neutral professional mask at times like this. "Sit down." He motioned to a chair. "Where and when did you find it?" He asked sitting down in the chair by Chase, not behind the desk.

"This morning. I was in the shower." Chase paused for a moment. "Washing." Wilson assumed he was doing something else for a pause like that. "Something felt hard under my hand."

"Where?"

"Left testicle."

Wilson took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what Chase came to him for. "Are you here to ask for a recommendation or do you want me to be your doctor?" Wilson didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Whatever Chase needed from him, he would happily give. They had been allies on more than one occasion.

"I don't know where else to go. I don't think I can do this on my own either." Chase said after a moment of silence.

Wilson could see what it cost Chase to say that written all over his face. It was a testament to how scared he was at this situation. "Come on then. Let's get you into a room and examine you. We'll take this one step at a time. Don't borrow trouble yet." As both men stood Wilson laid a hand on Chase's shoulder to stop him. "What ever is down the road for you, you don't have to do this on your own."

********

"I don't know where else to go. I don't think I can do this on my own either." It was more than true. He had no one to go to with a problem like this. His closest friends were cross-country if not cross the world. House would make derogatory comments that he couldn't deal with at the moment. Foreman's attempt at concern would be disconcerting at best. And Cameron had her own issues regarding cancer, and he needed this to be about him not her. Wilson was the only one he could go to. Even if he wasn't an oncologist he was the most caring out of all of them. Wilson was truly the only one he could trust with this.

Wilson seemed to have gotten the hidden message in his words. Just the way he said, "Come on then. Let's get you into a room and examine you. We'll take this one step at a time. Don't borrow trouble yet." Was enough to help settle Chase's mind for the first time today. "What ever is down the road for you, you don't have to do this on your own." And the hand on his shoulder almost brought tears to his eyes. It was more than his father would have done for him.

Despite the intimacy this type of exam required and how uncomfortable, he was surprised at how at ease Wilson made him feel. Lying on his back while another man fondled his balls was something he expected to be weird. Add to the equation that it was someone you knew, and not in a biblical sense he expected to be more uncomfortable. But there was a sense of professionalism to Wilson that Chase more than respected.

"Okay, why don't you sit up." He finally said 45 minutes after he handed Chase the hospital gown to put on. Chase complied and hung his legs over the side of the bed. He watched in silence as Wilson disposed of the gloves and washed his hands. Pulling a stool closer to the bed Wilson sat down and looked at him.

Chase took one look at Wilson's face and held his breath. He knew that this wasn't going to be good. "I want to perform an orchiectomy. There is a growth there. I could biopsy it. It would be just as painful as the removal. Plus I would recommend removing the testicle even if it's benign."

Chase sat quietly for a few moments. He didn't want to loose a part of his body. Especially that part. He was 31. He still had use for it. There was always a chance that Cameron might call him back up. Plus the other women he might still meet. How about his wife? He wanted to one day settle down and raise a family. Would someone want him being disfigured? Would he be able to have kids still? What if it's cancer and he died? What had he done with his life?

Suddenly it got hard to breath. The walls were starting to close it. Everything started to seem over.

"Easy. Breath Chase." He felt a hand on his back, pushing him to lean over. "Deep breaths." He listened to the voice. Breathing starting to get easier. Chase stayed like that for a bit. "I know it's overwhelming at the moment. What questions do you have? I know you have them."

Chase remained quiet. As much as he trusted Wilson he didn't know if he could truly express what was going on in his mind at the moment.

**********

Wilson saw the sheer look of panic in Chase's face and knew he was going to start to hyperventilate. "Easy. Breath Chase." He pushed Chase so that his head was down between his knees. He then rubbed the boy's back in what he hoped to be soothing circles. "I know it's overwhelming at the moment. What questions do you have? I know you have them." Most people had questions at this point.

Wilson was surprised when Chase stayed quiet. Thinking about it, he could understand. This was a major part of his body. A young man such as Chase was, would have many concerns. "Lets see if I can lay some of your fears to rest." Wilson sat on the bed next to Chase.

"You can still have sex. You should have no problem, physically sustaining an erection. Your sperm count might decrease but if you are interested in having children there are remedies for that. As for aesthetics, we will put a prosthetic testicle into the scrotum so there will be no difference in appearance. But every thing will still function normally."

There was still a tension to Chase's body, but it wasn't as rigid as before. Maybe he was able to answer some of his questions. "Now, do you want to do the surgery? I can't force you into it. And you are going to have to fill out some paperwork. If you want a second opinion, I can recommend someone for you. I have contacts at Sloan Kettering."

"No. I trust you. How soon can we do the surgery?" Chase's voice was soft, and he still refused to look up.

"Are you off this weekend?" Chase nodded. "I can set it up for tonight. You'll spend the rest of the night and most of tomorrow here. You should be able to go home tomorrow evening. As long as you take it easy, you should be able to return to work on Monday."

"What about work? Do I have to tell House?"

"Well, see how you feel Monday. As long as you take it easy, stay off your feet for the most part, and no heavy lifting you should be okay. As for House, that's up to you. I understand why you don't want to. I do recommend you at least talk to Cuddy. Just so she knows about some limitations to your work schedule."

"After you remove the testicle, you are going to biopsy the lump?"

"Yes. While you are in recovery, I'll take care of that. I'm also going to order a full body scan to see what else is going on."

"Okay. I'll wait till after you do the biopsy to talk to Cuddy. Maybe my schedule won't be affected too much."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll send Vanessa in here with the paper work and to start an IV. I'm going to get the OR ready and come back for you." Wilson smiled at Chase. "Try and relax. I know that it doesn't mean much, but try." He got off the table and headed towards the door.

"Dr. Wilson" He turned at Chase calling his name. "Thanks." Wilson smiled again, this time with a nod and left the room.

Standing outside the room he leaned against the closed door and closed his eyes. That had been one of the hardest exams and talks that he had ever had to do. It was like diagnosising a family member.

That's what House and his fellows had become to him. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase were like nieces and nephews to House's brother like relationship to him. How could he not care what happened to Chase? There was so much on his mind and so much to do he didn't know what to do first at the moment.

A nurse helped him with that. "Dr. Wilson?"

"Vanessa, great. Have the man in there fill out the paper work for surgery. And then please prep him. I'm going to get a room ready."

"I thought that you were done for the night."

"This was a special request. I don't have to remind you of patient confidentiality." If he were in Chase's position he would worry about what was leaked around the hospital.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"No, not really. He's scared and nervous. So try and be patient with him. And remind him that you won't tell anyone what's going on."

"Of course I won't. I'll take care of him. Don't worry. Go do what you need to do."

He knew that Vanessa was the right choice. A woman in her late 50's she worked the night shift because it allowed her to watch her grandchildren during the day while her children were at work. A caring woman, she always knew what her patients needed and went out of her way for them. "Thanks again Vanessa. I knew you would be the one I could trust with this." Wilson smiled one of his patent smiles before heading to the nurse's desk and picked up the phone.

Dr. Berg was more than happy to help Wilson out with the surgery, once he explained who the patient was. Dr. Berg also agreed to keep it to himself. There was no need to have that name mentioned in the operating room. Dr. Berg agreed that the less people who knew who it was the less rumors might be spread. Some might recognize him, but most wouldn't equate Chase with the person on the gurney. Especially with his hair hidden and eyes closed, Chase's two most defining futures as Dr. Berg pointed out.

If Chase only knew how many people he actually had at the hospital who cared about what happened to him. Most of the doctors in the hospital liked House's fellows for two reasons. Besides them being nice for the most part, they created a buffer between House and the rest of the staff. Something the staff was thrilled with.

House would notice something was wrong with Chase on Monday. No matter how well he was doing on that day. Wilson decided he wouldn't get involved. It was up to Chase to handle the situation if and when it arose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This chapter is a little long, wasn't quite sure of a good place to stop. And in case you didn't realize it, I don't own House, M.D. or any of its characters.**

* * *

Wilson was sitting in his office going over the test results in front of him when the door to his office was opened. "He's waking up."

"Thanks Vanessa."

Standing up, he ran his fingers through his hair. The surgery went well. No complications. But the other tests didn't go according to how Wilson wanted them to. Dr. Berg also took a piece of the lymph node in the pelvis. The results of that biopsy and the CT scan showed that the tumor was cancerous and had metastasized. Wilson wasn't exactly ready to share this news with Chase at the moment. First he wanted to check to see how Chase was feeling. Now that he was waking up he would check in before heading to his hotel room. He was supposed to hang out with House tonight, be he didn't really feel up to it. Besides, it was already approaching midnight. He really just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hey, Chase, how are you feeling?"

"Not sure." Chase accent was thicker than normal and muffled. It was hard for Wilson to understand him.

"That's understandable. The surgery went well. I want you to rest. Vanessa is going to check in on you during the night. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Hmm, okay, night." Chase's eyes fluttered close again.

"Sleep well Robert." Wilson ruffled the boy's hair before heading out of the room.

Wilson had been in touch with Dr. Berg throughout most of Saturday. The men agreed that Chase could go home that evening as long as Chase had someone who could stay with him. Wilson agreed to talk to Chase about calling someone to stay with him. Wilson kept busy for the most of the day, doing laundry and other odds and ends things that he normally couldn't get done during the day. Around 5 pm he headed over to the hospital to see how Chase was.

He also knew that he would have to tell Chase what his tests showed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked into the room. Chase was lying on the bed, randomly flipping channels on the television.

"Tired, sore. The usual from what I'm to understand."

"Dr. Berg said you are doing well."

* * *

Chase fully woke up around nine in the morning in excruitiating pain. It was worse than when he was kicked in the balls at school when he was 14. Instantly he curled into a ball with his hands between his legs holding himself. If he had been fully aware of where he was he probably would have hit the nurse call button on his bed, but the pain had hit him so suddenly, he couldn't think.

There were tears in his eyes when the nurse, running late, came in to administer then next dose of pain medication.

As the day progressed he was visited by Dr. Berg, who informed him a bit more about the surgery and talked more about post op care. Chase was thrilled to know that he was able to go home that evening and allowed to rest at home. He was given a bottle of oxycodone to help with some of the pain. Dr. Berg recommended that he take Monday off. Chase informed him that he would see how he felt. In all honesty Chase had no intention of taking off on Monday. He already had something that he could tell House, why he needed to stay seated and just work in the conference room.

When he asked about the test results Dr. Berg informed him that Dr. Wilson had those results and would be by later to talk to him about them.

Chase was more than happy to see Wilson at his door around five in the evening. He had refrained from calling the doctor, realizing that the man probably had his own life and things that he needed to get done that day. It was enough that Wilson had stayed so late last night for him. If it was anyone else he would have had to wait till Monday. And even then the doctor would probably wait for after the weekend to talk about test results.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked as he walked into the room. Chase put down the remote. He had spent the last few hours randomly flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. He had no luck in his search.

"Tired, sore. The usual from what I'm to understand." Chase felt no reason to lie. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep in his own bed. He was already dressed in a pair of scrubs to leave in. Dr. Berg informed him to keep away from tight fitting pants for the time being.

"Dr. Berg said you are doing well." It was true, but there was no reason for Wilson to say that. It seemed to Chase like he was beating around the bush.

Without waiting for Wilson to tell him he blurted out, "It was malignant."

"Yes. It was." He answered matter of factly.

Looking at Wilson's face he knew that there was more to the story. Dr. Berg told him about removing some of the lymph nodes from his pelvis. If Wilson was still silent there was more. "It metastasized. You found tumors in the lymph nodes."

Again it wasn't a question, more of a statement. But it didn't stop Wilson from answering. "Yes it has."

For some reason, Chase expected it. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be. Taking a deep breath Chase asked the next logical question. "So where do we go from here?"

"First you need to recover from surgery. The cancer is stage two nonseminoma. Chemotherapy is the best way to go. Cisplastin-combination therapy is the most common. It combines Cisplastin which is a heavy metal it kills the cells so they can't divide. Bleomycin interferes with the cells ability to divide. And Etoposide which blocks the enzyme in the cells."

"So basically you want to try and kill all the cells." Chase knew the medicines that were listed. But he allowed Wilson to ramble a bit. It was probably a calming factor for him. As Wilson continued to talk about side effects and stuff, Chase slowly tuned him out. He could do this. He was an adult. He helped his mother through cancer when he was a teenager. And his father was able to deal with cancer all on his own, why should he be any different. He would have to talk to Cuddy and rethink some of his job requirements. But he didn't see it as too much as a problem. Cuddy made accommodations for House, why should he be any different. But there was something more important that he needed to know at the moment. "Your best guess when can I start the chemo and for how long?"

"There are two options, and it depends on how you plan to work during this time. We can do administer it for three to five days in smaller doses. You would need to stay in the hospital during those days. The benefit of it is that it reduces the side effects. The other way is that you spend 24 hours where we constantly administer the medicine. The side effects are more common this way."

"I'm not spending five days in the hospital, if it can be done in a day." Chase didn't want this to interfere with his life more than it had too. He was not going to let this beat him. He was in control. If he had side effects from the drugs than so be it. But he was in charge of the cancer; the cancer was not in charge of him.

"And I assume you want to do all of this when you don't have to work," Chase nodded. He was glad that no one was trying to talk him out if this. "Depending on how you feel we can start on Friday. You'll check in after work, and spend the night and Saturday. You'll go home that night, and rest at home on Sunday. If you are up to it, you can come into work on Monday. We can do the blood tests every week."

"That sounds like a plan." To Chase it sounded more than reasonable.

"But that means that you need to be extra aware of what you are feeling. And I need to know. I'm going to expect you to call me, day or night, if you are having any kind of side effect."

"I can do that."

"Now, do you have anyone to stay with you tonight and tomorrow?"

* * *

Wilson wasn't exactly comfortable with how Chase was reacting to the news. Sure everyone reacted differently, but Chase seemed extremely optimistic. Part of him wanted to wake Chase up to the reality of the situation. But another part knew that the patient's frame of mind was an important part to recovery. If Chase wanted to stay positive than the chance of him doing well on the chemo increased. But still there was a need for warning. "But that means that you need to be extra aware of what you are feeling. And I need to know. I'm going to expect you to call me, day or night, if you are having any kind of side effect." Although he knew that Chase most probably wouldn't he felt better getting that out there.

"I can do that." Chase agreed all too easily for Wilson's taste.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight or tomorrow. Is there someone who can stay with you?"

Wilson never saw someone's face fall so fast. Part of him knew the answer already but it needed to be asked. "No." Chase answered softly, almost embarrassed at his lack of friends and family.

"I promised House that I would head over to his place tonight for poker. But you are more than welcome to stay in my hotel room for the night. That way when I can keep an eye out on you when I get back."

It wasn't the most optimal situation, but it was the only one he could come up with. He didn't think the boy should be left alone after hearing news like this. But also after surgery he might need some help. If there was no one else he didn't mind keeping an eye out on him. "I have a guest room. You are more than welcome to it. The sheets are clean." Chase said after a moment. He probably didn't want to spend time in a hotel room alone. Wilson understood the reason.

"Are you sure?" He really didn't want to intrude, but it sounded better than leaving him alone in an unfamiliar place.

"Yeah. You might need to move some things around in there. But there's bedding, clean sheets, and even food in the fridge. I went shopping Thursday night. You are more than welcome to anything in there."

"You got yourself a deal. Let me take you home and get you settled. I'll come back after I'm done with House."

"You won't say anything to him?" Chase seemed nervous, unsure.

"I promise. As your doctor and your friend." Wilson didn't know why he said it.

But the look on Chase's face was worth it. The worried frown turned into a smirk.

"Thanks." He said.

"Good, now, lets get you out of here." Carefully, Wilson helped Chase into the wheelchair. Chase's clothing, and shoes were in a bag already and in Wilson's hands. "Comfortable?" He knew that this was a stupid questions but it was human nature to ask something like that.

"Not really, but the drugs are keeping the edge off."

* * *

Wilson quietly let himself into Chase's apartment. He didn't get a good look around when he dropped Chase off before. One was that Chase was practically asleep by the time they pulled up to Chase's building. Luckily the elevator was working, and with Chase's arm around his shoulder he was able to guide the young man into the apartment and into bed.

After a quick stop at his hotel room, to grab some clothing and toiletries he headed to House's place. It was annoying at how obsessive and observant his friend was. Although at the moment calling House his friend was a stretch. After three hours of being hounded on what was wrong, Wilson left. House wasn't happy with the 'bad news from a friend' bit that he spit out. It was as close to the truth that House was going to get. He hoped that by Monday, House would have something new to wrap his mind around and not what was on Wilson's mind. He wasn't quite sure if was going to be able to keep up the lie too long if House was going to keep bothering him.

First checking on Chase, he was happy to see him still asleep. It was actually kind of amusing to see Chase laid out on his bed. He looked like a little kid, who was in a king sized bed for the first time. Arms straight out to the sides, legs as far away from his body as possible. Although his legs might be in the most comfortable position possible at the moment. Making sure the pain medication and a glass of water was in easy reach for Chase, Wilson left the room in search of the guest room.

He didn't have to search much. There was only one other room with the door closed. Opening it up he was surprised to see it was the larger of the two bedrooms in the apartment. Not only was there a full size captains bed, there was also a desk, computer, and an assortment of sports gear. This must also serve as an office at times when there was no company. Taking a good look at the sports equipment he was surprised at what he saw. He was going to have to talk to Chase about all this later. A decent mountain bike hung on the wall. Under that was a pair of skis that looked well used along with boots to go with them. Next to that was a surfboard. Also around the room was a lacrosse stick, a soccer ball, and something that resembled a foot ball, but slightly larger and made out of a different material. There were quite a few pictures on the walls that Wilson spent a few minutes looking at.

All were of Chase, and some friends in different locations holding equipment of some sort. The group of people all looked the same. And everyone, including Chase, was smiling. It seemed that before Chase came to work for House he had a pretty active lifestyle. Wilson wondered if he kept up with any of these people and the sports.

Realizing the hour, Wilson changed into something to sleep in and lay down in the bed. He had to admit it was much more comfortable than House's couch, and the room was more homey than a hotel room.

Getting up in the morning, after the bathroom his next stop was Chase's room. He hadn't heard a sound from the young man all night. He was wondering if Chase was okay. Looking in he saw the pill bottle was open and there was times crossed out on the notepad on the night table. It looked like the last time Chase had taken the pain meds was 4 in the morning. It was now around eight. Wilson figured that Chase would be awake in the next hour or so. He might as well shower and see what was in the apartment. He might need to run out later. He wasn't too happy to leave Chase alone today. Maybe he can plan around Chase's naps.

The day passed rather easily. Chase spent most of the day lying in bed either sleeping or reading. Wilson would check on him occasionally, in between doing some of his own paper work and watching television. It was around 8 in the evening and Chase was eating some rice that Wilson had cooked for dinner. "So have you decided about tomorrow?" Wilson thought it was important to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow. In his mind Chase should call in sick and give himself another day to recuperate.

"I'm going to call a cab and head in around 7. I want to be outside Cuddy's office by the time she walks in."

"Why so early?" For him, seven was about the time he was heading to his car. Not all that early, but for someone recovering from surgery and shocking news it was early. He was also interested in Chase's plan for talking to Cuddy.

"House won't be in that early and won't think anything about me talking to Cuddy."

Wilson had to admit it made sense. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious. What are you going to say to her?"

* * *

Chase knew why Wilson was asking him about tomorrow. He knew he probably should take another day to recuperate from the surgery. But he didn't like sitting home doing nothing. Most of the day he had spent thinking about the cancer. He knew that if he harped on it and constantly thought about it, the survival of it would be less. He had read all the literature about the power of the mind over the body. If he didn't think too much about it, then it couldn't do much to hurt him.

"Why so early?"

"House won't be in that early and won't think anything about me talking to Cuddy." And that was the heart of the matter. He had to keep this from House. He wasn't really sure why. Was it some sort of self-perseverance? That if he didn't tell House then it was one less thing that he would get teased about. Or was it some sort of payback? He had thought about why he didn't want to tell House during the day. He was man enough to admit that it might have something to do with House not telling him when his own father had cancer.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious. What are you going to say to her?"

"I'm not so sure yet. I was going to play it by ear."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that there are no regular updates. Hope you enjoy this. We will be getting more into the cancer soon. I just need to finish setting the stage. Hope this meets will all your approval**

* * *

Chase kept to his word and was waiting outside Cuddy's office when she walked in at 8 in the morning. "Dr. Chase. What can I do for you?" She asked as she unlocked her office door.

"I need to talk to you privately." He answered. He was nervous, unsure as to where this conversation was going to go. Even at this point he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her. Wilson had driven him in this morning, and told him to give a call if he needed anything. Chase had thanked him before setting off for Cuddy's office.

"Come in then." Chase followed her in and closed the door. He slowly made his way to her desk and sat in one of the chairs while she put her stuff down and got organized. "Must be pretty important for you to be here waiting for me this early." Chase just nodded and waited for to sit down.

Once she was seated and looking at Chase she spoke again. "So what has House done this time?"

"This doesn't have to do with House, well not yet. Here." He handed her the folder in his hand.

He watched as she took the folder, while still holding his eyes. She looked down at the folder and started to read through the papers there. "This is yours." It was stated as a question.

"Yes."

She stood up. "I'm so sorry Robert. What can I do for you?" She came around to the other side of her desk.

"First off, don't tell House."

"Okay, that I can do."

"I'm starting chemo treatments this weekend. I don't think working in the clinic at this time is a smart idea. I will make up the hours after I'm well again."

"I don't see it being a problem. It says that Dr. Wilson is your doctor."

"Yes. The only other person he is allowed to discuss my care with is you."

"Is there a next of kin?"

Chase hated that Cuddy had to ask that. He knew why she did, it just bothered him. "I left it as House. I figure he'll be objective, and do what is best."

"But you don't want him to know what's going on?"

It was the same question that Wilson had asked him. "I don't need the teasing."

It seemed like Cuddy wanted to say something. Chase was almost curious as to what. But when noting came he decided to ignore it. "You up to being here today? You are allowed to take a sick day." Cuddy said looking at the chart.

"He won't let me stay home." Chase knew that she understood what he meant.

"Take it easy. If you need a break page me and I'll get you out of there. We can always say the ICU needs you. If you want to rest now, I'll tell House you pulled a shift last night."

"Thanks. I think I need to lay back down."

Cuddy looked at her watch. "I think you still have a good two hours before anyone comes looking for you. I'll page you in three."

"Thank you."

"Anything you need, Robert, you let me know. You don't have to go through this alone." She smiled and Chase pushed himself off the couch and limped his way out of her office.

He thought about what Cuddy had said. Didn't she understand, he had to do this by himself. His father wouldn't expect anything less of him. His father had handled it all on his own, Chase was better than his father. He could do it too.

* * *

Chase pulled the vibrating pager out of his pocket to look at it. _Where oh where has the wombat gone?_ Was the message. House must be looking for him. Checking the time next he saw that it was almost noon. Looking through the past pages he saw that he actually missed a page from Cuddy an hour earlier.

Slowly he leveled himself off the cot. Once seated he grimaced in pain. It was time for another pain pill anyway. Pulling one out of his pocket he dry swallowed it before he stood up. Stopping at a soda machine, he bought a can of cola before heading to the diagnostic department.

"Bout time you showed up." House said as he walked in.

Already Chase saw that there was a list of symptoms on the board. Must be a new patient. "Was catching up on my sleep." He answered making his way over to the chair.

"A limp, over sleeping, soon you'll be taking pain pills. The mini me program already has a student. And Foreman hasn't flunked out yet."

"I pulled something last night as I was working in the ICU."

"Hmm, I would go with rough sex, but you can tell me about it later." House then turned back to the board.

Chase was glad that was over with. With any luck, House would just get sidetracked for the rest of the day and leave him alone. It seemed that luck was on his side a new patient turned up for House. "Chase, history, Cameron and Foreman tests." All three of them nodded and headed out of the room.

"You okay?" Cameron asked once they were out of the diagnostic office.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Pulled something during the shift last night. I'm going to try and stay off my feet as much as possible." Chase said as he headed towards the patients room.

* * *

It wasn't till around five that House and his team met up again. Chase was currently on cloud nine having had taken another pain pill not too long ago. He was sitting in his chair with his legs up on another chair. His head was back and had his eyes closed. "Chase?" That was House's voice.

"Hmmm?" Chase didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Its time to wake. We have a patient dying."

"K." Chase opened his eyes. If he weren't stoned at the moment he would have noticed that House was not acting like his normal self. Chase would have also noticed that the rest of his co-workers were looking at him oddly.

"Did you drive yourself in?" Cameron asked worried.

"Uh uh." He answered shaking his head from side to side.

"Now is not the time to worry. He's safe here for the moment. Our patient isn't." House interrupted trying to get back on track with their new patient.

* * *

Wilson spent his day away from the diagnostic department. Luckily there was enough to keep House busy today that he didn't come looking for him. The one person who did come looking for him was Cuddy. She had found him just as he was cleaning up for the day.

"Dr. Wilson?" She asked knocking on his open door.

"Dr. Cuddy, what can I do for you?" He answered motioning her into his office.

She closed the door behind her as she walked in. "I'm here to talk to you about one of your patients."

Wilson sat down behind his desk. "Chase talked to you?"

"First thing this morning." She sat down also.

"If it was up to me he would still be in the hospital as a patient." Wilson blurted out. "But he insists he's fine."

"I'm more worried about the House issue." By the way she said House he knew that she was talking about the person not as in a home.

"The fact that he doesn't want to let him know?" Cuddy just nodded. "I promised to not tell. As long as House is kept busy it should work."

"And who is watching out for Chase? From what I noticed from talking with him I'm not sure he has fully accepted everything yet."

"I have the same concerns. I'm keeping an eye on him. I'm going to offer to move in with him. I've spent the past two nights in his extra room."

"House won't find that suspicious?"

"Chase needs help with the rent? I don't know, I'll come up with something."

"How has he been today?"

"I don't know. I've spent as much time away from diagnostics as possible." Wilson looked at his watch. "Its past five. He probably took another pill. That means he's either asleep or loopy."

"Go take him home. And if needs tomorrow tell him to take it."

"Yeah, like he'll listen to me." Wilson stood up and finished packing up as Cuddy left his office.

With his coat on and bag in hand he headed to the diagnostic office. Looking through the glass he saw House, Foreman and Cameron all working on a patient listed on the white board. Chase on the other hand was leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling making odd faces. Opening the door he called in "Chase?"

All three out of the four doctors looked at him. The fourth one, the name he called continued to make funny faces at the ceiling. "I think he took something." Cameron commented turning to Chase.

"What gave you the idea?" House quipped. "And what are you doing here? Taking loopy home?"

"Yeah. He was in a bit of pain and I prescribed him something." Wilson glanced over at Chase. "It seems to have hit him hard."

"Again, thank you Dr. Obvious."

"Foreman, can you help me take him to my car. I don't think I can carry him and my bag."

"Sure."

"Wait." House stopped them as Foreman stood up. "Why are you taking him home?"

"He needed help making rent. He offered me his extra room."

Foreman went over to Chase. "Come on. Lets go."

"A ride? Wee!"

"That's right Chase. A ride. Up we go." Foreman helped him up and with Chase's arm around his shoulder they followed Wilson out to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I will try and get the next chapter up by Friday. No Promises though.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful. The next day Chase changed to take Advil for the pain as opposed to the oxycodone that was prescribed. He had a more coherent day for it. By Friday he had gotten rid of the limp.

Wilson also had a pretty uneventful week. House for some reason had left him alone over the issue of him rooming with Chase. The usual teasing took place but not about that.

Neither man noticed House watching them. They didn't notice how House followed Chase to the ICU during downtime. Or the odd looks that he threw at them when their backs were turned.

No one found it odd for Chase to not head out at the end of the day on Friday. When asked to join Cameron for an after work drink he declined saying that he offered to cover two hours in the ICU for Cuddy

No one saw him meet Wilson on the sixth floor. Only Vanessa was in the room. She would help Wilson set up the chemotherapy treatment for Chase.

"You sure you're okay Robert?" Wilson asked once Chase was all connected to the IV and lying in bed.

"I guess."

"I'm going to leave you in Vanessa's hands for now. I'll be in the building all night. If you need me for anything just let Vanessa know and she'll page me." Wilson didn't feel right leaving Chase alone.

"I'll be fine." He noticed Chase shift a bit. "You can go home."

"I have paperwork to do. I'll check back in a little bit. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Naw, I got a book to read and some crossword puzzles to work on, I'll be fine." He smiled. Wilson smiled back and nodded to Vanessa and left the room.

* * *

Robert watched as Wilson walked out the door. Once the door was closed he leaned back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "You'll be fine." A female voice called from the side of the room.

He had forgotten all about the nurse, Vanessa her name was. "Yeah. I know." He smiled.

"I can tell you're scared. It's okay to be scared. I'm not going to make you talk to me or to anyone. I just want to let you know that it's normal. I'm going to leave you for a bit. I'm going to bring you something to eat for dinner." She smiled and left the room.

Something to eat? He was supposed to actually eat? He was sitting in a hospital room in his sweatpants and a hospital gown, with an IV of toxic chemicals going into his arm and the nurse wanted him to eat. Sure as a doctor he knew that he needed to eat to keep his strength, and later, if he was sick, it probably would hurt less if he had food to vomit up besides dry heaves. But he was too nervous to eat.

He had no idea how he made it though the week. He felt like he was walking around with a sign on his forehead that said he had cancer. He expected House to approach him at any moment with Chase's medical folder in his hand and demand to know what was going on. Or for Cameron or Foreman to make a comment about him not doing any clinic hours.

But none of that came. Had Cuddy spoken to them? Wilson? Or was he just that good of an actor? He shook his head. It didn't matter and dwelling on the matter wouldn't help. Pulling a book off the bedside table he opened up to the first page. He had always wanted to read Harry Potter, but never had the chance. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to start.

* * *

Chase's first dose of chemotherapy went well. He had minimal side effects. Leaving the hospital Saturday morning he was tired and weak. He spent a good portion of the day either sleeping or vomiting. Wilson had expected it and was on hand to help as much as he can. He had hooked Chase up to a saline drip to help keep him hydrated.

By Monday he was just about back to normal. Still he was tired and a little queasy but was more than happy to head into work. Wilson had warned him that morning that he was to take it easy and try not to do too much. It turned out not to be that hard as House, in one of his odd moods, made him spend the day in the labs running tests on numerous patients that Chase knew nothing about.

The two weeks passed quickly for Chase. A little too quickly. He had gained back his stamina and the nausea had passed. It seemed to happen just as his next round of chemo came around. Wilson had reminded him that morning to pack a bag so that he could stay overnight. He didn't bother with the crossword puzzles this time. He found that he didn't have much patience for them last time he was here. It was easier to just lay there and read. Armed with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secretes, he headed into Wilson's car.

Chase had to admit that it was nice having someone share the apartment with him. While Wilson cooked and cleaned while he couldn't, as soon as he was able to, Chase did his share of the cooking and shopping. He was saving a load of money, not only splitting the rent but also by eating in. Wilson was also the type of person who mostly kept to himself. He asked a few times about the people in the pictures.

Chase had no problems opening up and talking about his friends who were closer to him than family. With Wilson's encouragement he even called them up and told them what was happening. Most were still in Australia and sent their best wishes. Ted, who lived in Ohio said that he would come and visit in a few weeks when he had vacation. Chase felt more optimistic about everything once he got off the phone with his friends. He even offered to teach Wilson how to ski once he was better.

* * *

Wilson was thrilled to see that Chase was making plans for the future. He noticed that the survivors of cancer were the ones who kept the most positive outlook. If Chase was making plans to see his friends and to go skiing than things were looking up. Chase had seemed to bounce back well from the first dose of chemo. He was a little concerned that he had to remind Chase of the second chemo session on Friday.

Even sharing an apartment with the young man wasn't bad. He was sure as hell a better roommate than House. He did his share of the housework and even cooked too. They shared the shopping most of the time. Wilson had to admit that it was saving him some money not having to pay for a hotel room. For the most part he kept to himself. He still went to hang out with House some evenings, but there was no third degree to it.

House himself even left the housing arrangements alone. Although he did comment that maybe now that he had someone to share the rent Chase wouldn't need to pull so many extra hours in the ICU for money. It seemed that Chase wasn't as rich as every one thought he was. Wilson was learning more about Chase and found out that he was actually a quite well educated young man whose interests ranged from extreme sports to American history. One of the reasons he came to America to work as a doctor.

* * *

A scream from Chase's bedroom had Wilson running from the couch into the bedroom. It was the Sunday after Chase's second dose of chemo and Chase was spending the day once again alternating between sleeping and vomiting. "Robert?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"It's, it's." He stuttered unable to say anything. Wilson took the scene in better. Chase was propped up in bed by pillows. There was a book open on his lap. And in his hands there were clumps of blonde hair.

Moving closer Wilson sat down on the bed. "It's okay. We knew that this might happen." Wilson removed the hair from Chase's hands and threw it into the garbage. "Lean forward and let me take a look."

Chase complied and Wilson ran a hand through Chase's hair. It came away with strands between the fingers. He quickly got rid of the hair and looked back at Chase. "What do I do?"

"Well you can leave it alone, cut it short or shave it." Wilson said matter of factly.

"I don't know what to do." Chase started to have tears run down his face. "I don't want to loose my hair. I don't want to be sick."

Wilson opened his arms and enveloped Chase in a hug. Wilson was surprised it took this long for Chase to break down. He had been waiting for it. He had expected it to happen after the first chemo session. But like with House's fellows you could never expect normal things from them. They worked for House. "I know. But you are going to get better. You are going to get your strength back and you are going to stop being sick. Your hair will grow back." Wilson said softly.

* * *

He didn't know why he was crying. It just seemed to be too much. And his hair falling out was the straw that broke the camels back. He was just tired of it. Tired of it burning to pee, being nauseous, being tired. It was just too much.

Chase was surprised when Wilson gave him a hug. It just made him cry harder as he realized that if it wasn't for Wilson that he wouldn't have anyone to care for him. There was no family just a few friends who had their own lives to live. All he had was Wilson.

Wilson who cooked for him when he was too sick. Changed the garbage bags after he vomited. Made sure that he was still hydrated so he didn't get sicker. Still kept his secret from House.

"Thanks." Chase whispered when he was too tired to cry anymore.

Wilson let him go and let him lay back down on the pillows. "Anytime. You needed the cry."

"I guess. Now I need to sleep again."

"That's fine. We can talk about your hair later if you want."

Chase's eyes were already closed. "Shaving it would be easier in the long run. No hair to clog up the drain." And Chase was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Friday as promised!**

* * *

"Where's Chase?" House barged into Wilson's office the next morning.

"He's sleeping off a hangover." Wilson answered not looking up from his papers. Chase was still weak that morning, and Wilson and Cuddy both felt it better that he stay home and rest for the day.

"If he's just sleeping it off than he should be in later."

"His friends are leaving this afternoon. He wanted to spend time with them." That morning they had decided that coming up with a story of Chase and some old friends visiting. It gave a reason to take a day.

"Must have kept you up all night?" House commented still fishing for information.

"Not really. They went out. They came back around 4 in the morning." Again Wilson refused to look up from his notes. He hoped that House would drop it.

"Well when you see him tell him that he can't have the day tomorrow." And House turned around and headed back to what ever he was up to that day.

Once the door was closed Wilson breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think that House would leave him alone so easily. Cuddy must have said something to House to let him drop the issue of Chase being home so quickly.

Wilson didn't like the idea of Chase being left home alone today. Chase was weak and couldn't keep anything down as of this morning. Looking at his schedule he wished he had a half an hour that he could at least run back to the apartment and see how Chase was. Well maybe he would call him later and see how he was feeling. Wilson had left a cooler with jello and juice in it. And there were crackers by his bedside. At least there was food for him to eat if need be. A call later would do just fine.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Wilson asked him as he stood by the elevators. They had just rode up together to the fourth floor.

"I'll be fine." Chase at least hoped he sounded confident. He put a hand to the cloth covering his head.

"Remember if you need anything you can come to me or Cuddy. I want you to try and eat something today."

"Yes dad." Chase teased. He was more than happy to keep to a liquid diet. It was the only thing that he was keeping down this morning.

"And don't let House get to you."

"It's going to grow back. I know." Chase said as he walked towards the diagnostic office. He was already self-conscious from the looks he was getting from the nurses and other doctors he passed in the hall. He debated taking the bandana off his head or not and decided to go for it. If he was going to shock everyone, he might as well get it over with.

With a deep breath he opened the door to the office.

"What happened?" Cameron asked getting up and coming over to him. He was surprised to see that everyone was in already. It must mean that they had a patient.

"Lost a bet." He answered taking his coat off and sitting at the table.

"Wilson didn't tell me about this." House said staring at Chase.

"He didn't quiet know about it till he came home last night. Actually I didn't know till I woke up in the morning."

"I thought that you were trying to copy Foreman."

"No. It was just a drunken bet. Don't even remember what the bet was about. And my friends wouldn't tell me."

"Some friends." Foreman commented with a smirk on.

"At least it will grow back." Cameron said running a hand over Chase's bald head.

"I don't know. I think I like this look. Don't have to worry about hat or bed hair in the morning."

"And think of all the money you'll be saving on hair products." House quipped.

"My thoughts exactly." Chase smirked back at House and pulled out a can of Coke. He was going to need more caffeine if he was going to keep up with House and the rest of the team today.

* * *

The shock of Chase's new hair do or lack there of soon died off. Again his appetite and energy returned a bit later in the week. But he had already lost a few pounds and it was starting to show. Cameron was the first one to confront him about it. His answer was that he hadn't noticed and that he was eating. Foreman came next going as far to offer to take him out to dinner one night.

House even got involved but went through the Wilson channel asking about Chase's health. Wilson assured him the Chase was doing okay and that he was making sure that he ate. He even invited House over one night for dinner. Thankfully House turned it down.

It was the Wednesday before Chase's third chemo treatment that Cuddy called him and Wilson into her office. "Everything okay?" Chase asked first. Curious as to why they were both called in.

"I just wanted to remind you of your conference in Texas this weekend. And discuss options for Dr. Chase."

"Shit. I forgot about it." Wilson commented. "I'll have to cancel."

"James, I'll be fine. Someone else can administer the chemo and Vanessa will be there." Chase placated.

"I don't like leaving you alone for the weekend. I'm not going to be back till Monday afternoon."

"How about I spend Saturday in the hospital and go home on Sunday."

"He can call me if he needs anything also."

"Robert, are you sure?"

"After work, I'll go and purchase a small fridge to put in my room. That way I can stock it with soda, juice and jello. Dr. Cuddy, if I give you a key you can come and check on me on Sunday night if it's not too much trouble."

"Dr. Chase, Robert, you are more than welcome to stay with me. I have an extra room."

"Thank you, but in all honesty if I'm going to be miserable I want to be so in my own place." He turned back to Wilson. "And you can call me at any time to check up on me."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Cameron or Foreman or House. They can check in on you and make sure you are okay."

"James, I'm a big boy and a doctor. If I need help I'll call 911 and have them bring me here. And then I'll have them call Dr. Cuddy."

"I see there's no talking you out of this."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. I got to get back. Don't need House on my case for this. I get enough because of the bald head." With that Chase stood up and left the office. He didn't want to spend any more time with either of them. They both thought that he couldn't take care of himself. He was handling this on his own any way. He didn't need them. He could spend another day in the hospital. If there was no case then there was no reason for any of the others to be in the hospital. So none of the nurses would make a comment to anyone in diagnostics. And worse came to worse he could call Cuddy. But that was to be a last resort.

Heading back to diagnostics he realized that starting tomorrow night he'd have his apartment back to himself. He wondered what it would be like being alone after a month and a half with a roommate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry. I have no excuse. Try to enjoy. Just for those who are keeping track. Chase lost his hair after the second round of chemo, this is after the third round.**

* * *

"Is Chase here?" James Wilson stood in the doorway of the diagnostic room. He had his coat in one hand and his suitcase next to him.

"Weren't you supposed to be back yesterday?" House asked.

"Storms delayed the planes. I just got in. Is Chase here?" Why couldn't these people answer his questions, Wilson wondered.

"No. He took off yesterday and hasn't shown up yet." Cameron looked down at her watch. "But it's getting late. He didn't call in yet."

Wilson walked to House's office and picked up the phone. This wasn't good. "Come on Chase, pick up." He mumbled as he listened to the phone ring. After a few moments he cursed and hung up the phone. Walking back into the room the looked around. "Can I borrow someone's car? I took a cab." He knew that he should have called Cuddy and had her check on him.

"Foreman clinic hours. Cameron E mail." House limped into his office to get his jacket and keys.

"Please tell me you brought your car today." Wilson said as he followed House out at least House wasn't questioning him too much.

"I wouldn't offer to drive you if I didn't. How was the conference?"

* * *

The car ride was filled with small talk about the conference and what Wilson missed while he was gone. Wilson tried to stay focused, but he was finding it hard. Pulling up to the curb House found a spot and followed Wilson in. If he was curious about Wilson's actions he kept it to himself. And for that Wilson was grateful. At the moment he was more worried about Chase. He had tried to call him last night and early this morning, but there was no answer. He almost called Cuddy to drive over there, but figured he was just sleeping. And if that was the case then the sleep was the best thing for him. He hoped that Chase was still asleep.

Opening the door to the apartment he called out for Chase. Looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The apartment was clean like he left it on Thursday. Chase's bedroom was the closest. He went in and noticed a pile of sheets in the corner. He'd clean the sheets later. At the moment he wondered where Chase was. The bathroom was the next door.

* * *

"Shit." Greg heard as he looked around the living area of the apartment. He had no idea what was going on but he figured that it wasn't good. Hearing the explicative he headed towards the bathroom. The scene in there was something he wasn't expecting. Chase was lying on his stomach on the floor in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. There was a pool of blood by his head. Wilson was on his knees by Chase's head. One hand was on his neck the other hand had a phone in it and was poised by his ear.

"Lisa, he's alive. No, I'll have Greg take us in. I don't know if its dehydration or not. Have a gurney for us at the ER entrance." Wilson moved his hand to Chase's forehead. "There's a fever. I want a room for him, and an IV ready for him. I don't know, it's probably an infection. Let me go so we can bring him in." Wilson closed the phone and looked up.

"It looks like he stopped bleeding. I'm going to pass him up to you and I just need you to hold him till I stand up. Then we're going to take him back to the hospital. Emergency room entrance." He ordered.

House was more than confused. There was something going on that he wasn't aware of. He had an inkling over the past few weeks that there was something wrong with Chase and that Wilson knew what it was. But none were coming clean. "Cancer." It clicked in his head.

"What?" Wilson asked, as he stood up and put Chase's arm over his shoulder.

"He has cancer. He lost his hair because of the therapy. Probably chemo."

"Testicular. It metastasized to his lymph nodes."

"He was getting treatments on Friday nights." Again he didn't question.

"Yeah. That's why he's lost some weight. And why he called in sick two weeks ago and yesterday. The chemo knocks him on his ass for a good two days."

House gave it some more thought as they got to the car and started to drive to the hospital. How come he didn't notice it before? How did he miss it? And why didn't Chase tell him? He wouldn't have teased him as much about the hair if he had. He also wouldn't have sent him to the clinic the other day. "Shit." This time it was House's turn to curse.

"What?" Wilson questioned from the back seat.

"That's why he was so adamant about not going to the clinic on Friday. I threatened his job and he went, but I thought he was going to quit first."

He expected Wilson to yell at him. "Well at least we know where he probably got the infection from." Was not what he thought Wilson would say. The rest of the drive was silent except for the sounds of Chase's labored breathing.

Cuddy was waiting for them when they pulled up. "Go with him. I'll park my car and tell the other's what's going on. I'll catch up." House said.

He knew that he was getting strange looks from Wilson and Cuddy, but at the moment it didn't matter. Unbeknownest to some people he did feel guilty sometimes. And he did care what happened to his fellows and Cuddy and Wilson. He just found that it was easier to not show it while working. But if Chase couldn't beat the infection than this would have been his fault.

He liked knowing all about his fellows and being involved in their lives so he could keep better track of them. That way he could read them and know when things were going wrong for them. Chase keeping something like this from him hurt. He didn't know why, it just did. And Wilson keeping it from him hurt too. They were supposed to be friends and they normally shared things like that. He assumed that Chase asked Wilson not to tell. And that would be the only reason that Wilson wouldn't tell.

Going into diagnostics he felt his leg hurt more than before. He pulled out a vicodin before opening the door. "Is everything okay?" Cameron was the only one there at the moment.

"Page Foreman, there is something that I need to talk to you two about." House said as he went to sit down behind his desk.

Cameron did as she was told and in a few minutes Foreman had joined them. "What's going on? A nurse said they saw Chase being brought in to the ER."

"Nothing of what I'm going to tell you is to leave this room. Chase isn't even to know that you know anything of what I'm going to tell you." He got nods from both doctors before continuing. "We went to Chase's apartment. You know that he and Wilson are living together. Chase was lying on the floor of his bathroom. From what it looked like he was vomiting and when he stood up he got dizzy and knocked his head on the sink."

"So you know why he was sick?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson isn't sure if it was something from the clinic, the chemo or a combo of both." House couldn't help but play with his fellows. He needed to keep them on their toes and see if they could pull out the important information.

"Did you say chemo? As in chemotherapy?" Foreman jumped in. House nodded. "Does Chase have cancer?"

"Yes. I'm not telling what kind, just that it metastasized. He was receiving chemo every other week. Wilson is his doctor and was keeping an eye on him at home. He had his third dose this weekend probably."

"Can we go see him?" Cameron asked.

"No. He was unconscious when we brought him in. Let Wilson work on him and talk to him first. He didn't want us knowing about this, so lets allow him the delusion that we don't know." With that House stood up and left the room.

* * *

The tapping on the glass made James turn. He was surprised to see Lisa Cuddy outside the room. He held up his finger signaling he'd be there in a minute.

Looking back at the bed, he couldn't help shaking his head. Robert was pale and covered in sweat. The hospital gown that they put on him, looked too big. James quickly looked away and towards the monitors.

For now he was stable. Hopefully he would remain so.

James was hesitant to leave the room. For one, he left him alone for a few days and look what happened. Second he wasn't sure what kind of state of mind Chase would be in when he woke up. Especially now that he was in the hospital and House, and probably Cameron and Foreman now, knew what was going on.

Believing and hoping that Robert would stay unconscious for a while longer, James left the room, disposing of his face mask on the way out. As soon as his hand was out of the garbage can, Cuddy spoke up. "How is he?"

"Sick." James knew that it was a crappy answer, but he felt crappy at the moment. Lisa just started at him. If he felt guilty before the look he was getting now made him feel worse. "It's the flu and the beginning of a chest infection. Both things he could have caught in the clinic."

"When was he in the clinic?"

"Friday. House sent him."

"I'm going to fire his ass. I've over looked him doing it in the past, but now someone's life is hanging in the balance."

"Lisa." James had to cut her rant off. "He's already feeling guilty. The damage is done. Time to just move on." But James could tell that she wasn't ready to move on.

"Why didn't he call me? Or say anything? I would"

Again James cut her off. "I think that Robert's biggest problem with the cancer is not that he's sick. It's that he has to rely on others for help. From what House has told me and from my conversations with Robert and his father, Robert was independent and had to be long before he got to the states." He paused for a moment. "Did you call him?"

"I drove him home on Sunday. He looked like crap. I checked his fridge and told him not to bother coming in on Monday. He agreed. I helped him into bed and left. I called him around noon on Monday. We spoke for a few minutes. He said you called about the flight and then he had to go. I tried him again on my way home. There was no answer. I assumed that he was asleep."

James felt like he was being attacked. "There's no need to defend yourself. I tried calling him last night also. There was no answer. I tried again when I landed. There was no answer again. I figured he came to work and I'd see him here. I should have gone home to check on him first."

"So what's the next step?" Lisa asked after a moment of silence.

"I want to do a chest x-ray. Make sure that there isn't anything but fluid in there. I've started him on antibiotics and some fluids to fight the dehydration. There is nothing to do for the flu except try and keep the fever down and keep him hydrated. I don't want him exposed to too many people. So masks and gowns for now."

"Do you have patients today?"

"Yeah. And Robert's scheduled for an x-ray in about 30 minutes."

"Go do what you need to do. I'll sit with him for a while."

Again James hesitated. Sure he needed to do his job, but he also felt like he needed to be there for his friend. If the roles were reversed he was sure that Chase would be sitting by his bedside. Especially after the past few weeks that they had spent together.

"Just stay with him until the x-ray tech shows up. I don't want him to be alone."

"Go." Cuddy said taking a mask from her pocket and starting to tie it on.

He looked back one more time before heading towards the elevators.

* * *

The nausea hit him all at once. Intuition made him roll on to his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. The one thing he didn't count on was the plastic railing that was up on the side of the bed.

The force at which he hit it was enough to daze him, but not enough to stop him from vomiting.

Before he realized it there were hands on his shoulder and arm. There was also something in his mouth.

Scared, confused and feeling sick, Robert tried to fight off the hands. He heard voices, but couldn't make sense of them. His stomach continued to roll and the heaves wouldn't stop. His skin, where it was touched by skin or cloth burnt and itched. His head pounded.

All he wanted was to get out of here. Wherever here was? And where was James? Normally James heard when he was sick and came in. But none of the voices sounded like James and it didn't feel like the normal side effects of the chemo.

Suddenly Robert's thought process seemed to slow down. Was he given something?

* * *

"Robert it's time to wake up."

This time he knew the voice. It took a few tries but eventually he got his voice working. "James?" Even to his own ears it sounded raspy. Robert tried to open his eyes but the light made his head hurt.

"That's right. How are you feeling?"

"I don't think this is the chemo." Robert knew that something was really wrong. He also knew that this wasn't the time to lie to James about how he was feeling.

"Seems that you caught the stomach flu and an upper respiratory infection."

He laid quietly for a moment taking all the information in. "I'm not home?" He didn't mean for it to be a question. The bed seemed smaller and the sheets were not as comfortable as the ones at home. Plus there was a beeping and the railing that he's hit his head upon before.

"No, you're at Princeton Plainsboro."

* * *

James Wilson was going through some paperwork trying to catch up on the backlog from when he was away. He picked up the ringing phone without taking his eyes off the papers. "Wilson."

"Dr. Wilson, Robert Chase woke up."

"How is he?"

"We had to sedate him. He woke up vomiting and couldn't stop the heaving. He seemed to have hit his head on the railing of the bed."

"Thank you." James answered the nurse before hanging the phone back up.

He put his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the desk. He should go down and sit with his friend for when he woke up again. But did he tell House what was going on?

James knew that man was next door. He wondered why House hadn't come over yet to get all the details. Unless he just looked up the information on the computer under Robert's patient file. There was also the chance that House was respecting the doctor patient confidentiality.

As soon as that thought entered his head, James couldn't help but laugh. It didn't matter. As much as he wanted to talk to House about Robert he couldn't break the trust that Robert had placed in him.

Maybe he could get Robert to allow him to discuss the case with House.

Gathering some papers and files, James headed out of the office. He figured he could do his paperwork in Robert's room as well as he could in his office.

* * *

James was pleased that Robert was being honest with him in regards to how he was feeling. He felt that with the head injury from the weekend plus bumping his head before, sedating him wasn't the wisest move. It was the reason why he woke Robert up after he was there for two hours. Robert also seemed to be lucid enough to know he wasn't at home. James wondered what gave it away.

Never one to lie to his patients he answered Robert's question. "You're at Princeton Plainsboro."

The emotions that flew across Robert's face came and went so quickly, James couldn't name them all. Finally it seemed that Robert calmed down enough to formulate a question. "House knows I'm here?"

So it was the last question that James thought Robert would ask. Again James could lie, but chose not to. "Yes he knows. Can you tell me what happened?" He quickly changed the subject not only to get Robert's mind off of the fact that House knew, but also in the hopes of getting the information of what happened from Robert's point of view.

"Can I have a drink?" Robert asked first. Holding the cup and straw to Robert's lips he watched him take two small sips, before releasing the straw. "Cuddy dropped me off on Sunday. I went right to bed. I was sick a few times that night. I tried to eat and drink but nothing stayed down." He paused.

James figured he wondered if he was going to be able to keep the water he just drank down. "We tried something new for the nausea before. It seems to be working. Lets see if you can keep the water down."

Robert seemed to accept it and continued with his story. "I remember you calling, and Cuddy too. I think the phone rang a few times but I couldn't move. I went to the bathroom and that's it."

James needed more of a time frame. "Did you go to the bathroom Monday night or was it Tuesday morning?"

"I don't remember." This time Robert's hand went to his head, where there was a bandage.

"I got in this morning and came right here." James started to tell his story to help fill in the blanks.

Robert was bothered by the fact that he couldn't really remember what happened. He was tired and achy. And his head still hurt. He moved his hand to the side of this head and felt the bandage that was there. What happened? Why was he in the hospital?

"I got in this morning and came right here." James stated to talk. Robert hoped that it would fill in some of the missing pieces. "I went into the diagnostic office to see if you were there, being you weren't answering any of the phones. Cameron told me that you weren't in yet and you called in yesterday."

"Cuddy called me in. Told me to take the day." He interrupted. For some reason it mattered to Robert that James not think that he was shirking his doctoring responsibilities just because he was sick.

"She did the right thing. When I heard that from Cameron I asked to borrow someone's car being I did the whole cab thing."

Robert nodded. He remembered that conversation about the cars and parking.

"House told me to follow him and he drove. When we got home." Robert liked that James considered his place home. He enjoyed James living with him. The past few days were lonely without someone to share the space with. "We couldn't find you. I finally found you in the bathroom. You were on the floor. You must have gotten weak or dizzy and hit your head as you fell. There was blood and all."

Well that answered why he was in the hospital and how House knew he was here. So it was because of the head injury, not because of the cancer. That he could live with. He yawned growing tired again. Why was he so tired?

"I'll be here for a while. Go get some sleep."

"So House doesn't know about the cancer?" Robert just needed conformation as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake.

"No. House knows about the cancer." Was the last thing that Robert heard as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy. Again no money is being made off of this.**

* * *

When he woke up he was alone. For that Robert was thankful. After James told him how House found out about the cancer, Robert wanted time to think on his own. He thought that James would fight him on this. He was happy to see that the oncologist didn't.

So House knew.

By Robert's estimate he'd been in the hospital for close to 12 hours by now and still House hadn't shown up. Had he told Cameron and Foreman? And if so, why weren't they here?

He remembered easily enough how all three of them had acted when they thought House had cancer. Maybe House didn't tell them because he wanted them to stay focused on the case. Did they have a case?

Robert wished he could see what, if anything, they were working on. Anything to occupy his mind and distract him from his current situation.

But he was sure that both James and Cuddy would nix that idea. He was already immuno compromised. Both times James had been in and every time a nurse had come in they were wearing gowns and face masks. There was no way James was going to allow him outside the clean room. Especially now that he had the flu and a respiratory infection.

Yes, he'd admit that it was stupid for him to go and do House's clinic hours. He should have just gone to Cuddy and have her deal with it. Or he could have come clean and told House why he couldn't do his clinic hours.

But that would be admitting defeat.

His father was able to hide the cancer from him. He continued on with his normal behavior like nothing happened. So could Robert. He was no different from his father. If anything he was stronger than the man. His father gave up. He had left Robert and his mother when things got too tough. But Robert stuck it out and dealt with all that crap that happened. His father also let the cancer the beat him.

Robert was not going to let that happen. He was stronger than his father and stronger than the cancer.

With that thought Robert fell back to sleep.

* * *

Even though Robert had told him to go home for the night and to let him be, James planed to spend some more of his time in the hospital.

"Get you're jacket. We're leaving." House appeared in his doorway.

"I still got paperwork to do." James tried to use work as an excuse to stay when it was really Robert and guilt that was keeping him.

"The paperwork will be here in the morning. And if it's not here, do you really want to know how it disappeared?"

"House." James was really in no mood. Between jet lag and stress from flying and the stress of Robert he really didn't have patients for House.

"Wilson, James, come on. You need a drink. Hell, I'll even buy."

If Greg was willing to treat there was more in it for him. "You just want information."

It took a moment before House could answer. "You're my friend and it looks like you need to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Bull shit. You just want to know what's going on with Chase." James looked down at his desk. Who was he kidding? He knew he wasn't going to get much done. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he stood up. "Maybe talking will help. Who knows?" James looked up into the face of his friend. "Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm the one who needs to get something off his chest. You're just the poor schmuck who gets stuck listening."

Thankfully House didn't comment, just fell into step beside James as he started walking to the car park.

* * *

For once Robert was glad that it wasn't nausea that was waking him up. What ever it was that James had prescribed for him seemed to be working. The few sips of water he'd drank seemed to be staying where it was supposed to be. He'd over look the fact that it was a suppository for the time being.

What couldn't be overlooked though was the thing that was poking him in the thigh.

Opening his eyes slightly he couldn't help the groan as he saw the infamous blue eyes of House. "Get out of here." He rasped.

"After all the care that you showed me when you thought I had cancer, how could I not be here with you?"

"That's why I want you out." He couldn't deal with the patronizing and condescending tone to House's voice. "If you don't leave on your own, I'm going to get a restraining order against you to keep you away from the room but still able for you to work in the clinic." Although ending with a cough and slightly out of breath, Robert hoped he at least sounded threatening. He knew lying in a hospital bed, weak as a kitten wasn't going to intimidate the man.

"Funny, a restraining order against your medical power of attorney. Somehow that doesn't sound very sane. Maybe I should be making decisions for you."

Robert could have added that most of the time House did make the decisions for them but he restrained himself. He knew that he should have changed his medical proxy to either Foreman or James. Robert had chosen House after a few months of working for the doctor. After seeing some of the diseases and cases they dealt with and how House worked, Robert knew he wanted the man to make the decisions about saving his life if he no longer could.

Like everything else, it seemed that too was biting him in the ass. "What are you doing here?" Robert finally asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Oddly enough it seemed to take House some time before he could compose an answer. "I want to know why."

"Why?" What kind of reason was that? "Why I have cancer? No idea. Ask god. You two seem to have a friendly competition going on. He might confide in you." He knew that he sounded bitter but he couldn't help himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" House asked, this time almost in a whisper.

"Does it matter?" Robert answered. He still wasn't quite sure himself. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to get into it. He was slowly starting to tire out again.

"I should have put it together. I can't believe that I bought those lies."

"What can I say? Everyone lies."

"Actually, the lost bet was a good one. I was wondering why you were keeping it shaved. You are one ugly bald man."

"Thanks." Robert wasn't quite sure what was going on or where. He figured agreeing with the man was probably his best bet.

"I wouldn't have sent you to the clinic if I knew."

"You're forgiven House. I could have said no." Robert was once again loosing his battle to stay awake. The verbal battle with House, and trying to make sense of the House's apology and guilt was too much for him. He let his eyes close and unconsciousness take hold of him. Maybe in his sleep he could make sense of all of it.

* * *

"I can go home today." Was the first thing Robert said when James walked into his room on Monday.

James sighed. He and House had a bet on how long it would take Robert to start to beg to go home. Once again House won the bet. James thought he would have till Wednesday at least. "No." James answered although no question was asked. He moved to sit on Robert's bed.

"But I feel better."

"Of course you do. The chest infection is almost cleared up. You are living on what ever is being pumped into your IV. Your fever is gone and so has the nausea. You've done nothing but rest and sleep for the past 5 days. You are not ready to go home." James looked at Robert and could tell that he was devastated. How could he make the young man understand this was for his health? "Robert, anything you need from home I can get for you."

"That's not the point"

"What is the point?" James asked. One of the things that bothered James the most about Robert Chase was how he wasn't talking to anyone about what and how he was feeling. Any talk about it, and Robert would change the topic.

"I hate being here."

When nothing more was said, James ventured to fill in. "Is it the fact that you know the staff as a doctor? Or that you are doctor and it bothers you to be in the place that you work and can't."

"Just being here. Being here means I'm sick. I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"Ignoring it does not make it go away." Why was Robert going about the grief process backwards? Wasn't denial supposed to be first?

"If I don't give in it can't kill me."

James was now torn. Was he a friend? Did he tell Robert that everything was going to be alright? Be positive and motivating? Is he supposed to sugar coat things for him?

Or was he a doctor? Did he tell Robert that there was a chance that he wouldn't survive? Tell him stats and prepare him for the chance of not making it."

"Robert. Admitting you are sick is not giving into it. Giving up and not fighting is giving in. But you are fighting. You are going through the appropriate."

"Just stop. I don't want to hear it. If you are not going to let me go home, then leave me alone." Chase had to stop because he was out of breath already.

"See what I mean." Wilson shook his head. Being confrontational was not going to work. "How about this. You rest for the day. I'll be back at 5 and we will discuss this again then. Deal?"

Wilson held his breath as he watched the young man in the bed. Finally, in what seemed like forever, Chase nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything you want from the apartment? House figures if we send Cameron over there, then it will fulfill her need to help for the moment, and keep her out of here."

"Goblet of Fire is on my night stand. And my iPod." Chase said with a yawn.

"Kay, I'll bring it by later. Rest, I promise it's the best thing at the moment."

* * *

James Wilson was true to his word and was back at five. But he came back with company. Something that Robert was not ready to deal with. Robert couldn't help but glare at the five people who were now in his room. Although, he was sure he didn't look very scary. "I thought I asked for no visitors." He ground out.

"This isn't a social call, but a consult." House said brightly, hooking the only chair in the room and sitting down once it was close enough.

"A consult on what?" Chase wasn't stupid, but he wasn't in the mood for games either.

"As your doctor, I don't believe that you are ready to return to work yet. I've called in a neurologist, infectious disease specialist, immunologist, and pulmonologist, to discuss your case with you." Wilson answered.

Chase had to give him credit, it was a good way to get him to talk to his co-workers. Although he thought that maybe House was the game master in this case, moving the pieces around. But that didn't mean that Chase had to be happy about it.

"I'm ready to return to work. I feel better."

"I'm sure you do. You've done nothing but sleep and rest. Which is what your body needs at this point."

"No. What my body needs is to be reminded that I'm the one in charge and what it means to work. It doesn't have my permission to not work."

"It doesn't need your permission Chase. It's already made up its mind." Cameron commented sitting on the bed.

"I can still work. I'm not dead yet. My brain still works." Chase countered.

"Is that what you think? You think that we think that you are worthless because you're not working? You think that we think you are faking it? Trying to get out of work?" Foreman said with more compassion than anyone thought was possible. Chase glared back him, although the words had hit a nerve. "Chase, Robert, you are sick." He started matter of factly. "You plan on beating this, we get it. But in order to do that, you need to let your body rest. It has a hard battle. And its not going to win, unless it can rest. Pushing yourself is just going to make it harder."

Chase tried hard to fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Wilson, can Chase still diagnose?" Cuddy said at last.

"Of course!" Chase was impressed that there was a little shock to Wilson's voice. Almost like the question was a stupid one.

"House, do you have a problem with Chase taking rest breaks during diagnosing?"

"I'm not sharing my mat though."

"And do either of you have a problem running the tests and labs and sharing your findings with Chase?"

Both Foreman and Cameron shook their heads no.

"Dr. Wilson, let Dr. Chase back to work. He will continue on Dr. House's team on a limited basis. He is not allowed to run tests or talk to patients. He is to be in either this room or the diagnosis lounge. He is to be allowed to rest when he needs to. Does this work for you Chase?"

"Yeah." Chase couldn't believe that he was able to return to work. Anything to help get his mind off of the cancer. Even if it was just to find reasons for neck pain, he would take it.

"Dr. Wilson?"

"Under the stipulation, that if any of us in this room feel that he needs to lay down and rest he does so without complaint, and he spends the rest of the week in the hospital."

"Dr. Chase."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Chase couldn't help but sound dejected. He really wanted to be back in his own apartment and his own bed. But he sort of understood. Most people took a good week to get over the flu and a chest infection. His immune system was down, it would take him longer to get better. He would have to just accept it. "Wait. What about this weeks treatment?" Chase didn't want to wait any longer for the last dose of chemo. The sooner he could get the poison into his system, the sooner it would kill the disease.

"I'm just going to put it off for the weekend. I want to give your body enough time to gain some strength before the next dose. I'll reevaluate on Monday." Wilson answered.

"Fine." This time Chase yawned. He hated that he tired so easily.

"Get some rest Chase. We'll come by tomorrow morning, and fill you in on our new case." Cameron said as she stood up and walked out with Foreman.

"I appreciate this." Chase felt obligated to say once his co-workers were out of the room.

"I can understand how frustrating this can be. We want to make things easier, but we can't do anything unless you tell us." Cuddy explained and then walked out of the room.

"I know it's frustrating. I've been where you are. Doctors are telling you one thing. You're body not doing what you want it to do. And you stuck in the middle. All your knowledge and it not helping you one bit. It sucks. I know it, you know it, hell, I bet even Wilson knows it. Try not to let it get you down. Wilson is buying dinner, what do you want?"

Chase hoped he was able to hide his smile. It was as close as one was going to get to compassion from House. He was thankful that the man was understanding. Underneath all the gruff there was a human being. "Spaghetti Bolognese sounds good to me." He really could eat anything that he wanted, but there was something comforting about pasta and meat sauce. And it was starchy enough for Wilson to be happy.

"I'll place the order." And House left the two of them alone.

"I know you want to go home." Wilson said after a few moments of silence.

"And I know why I can't."

"Good. You know you can talk to Foreman and Cameron. They both care and want to help you in anyway they can. I also think that they are pissed that you didn't tell them yourself that you had cancer."

"I'll apologize to them tomorrow."

"I better go make sure that House doesn't order the steak again. Take a nap. I think House borrowed a Playstation from Oncology to play. Which means he's hoping that you are a better player than I am."

"Thank you again, James, for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have had no steady power since Wed when I wanted to post this. (I live in the northeast. Anyone want snow?) Then FF wouldn't work. There are about two more chapters left to this depending on how you look at it. Thanks again to all who are reading. I don't own anything you recognize.  
**

* * *

Work seemed to do better for Chase than resting did, physically and emotionally. He gained 5 pounds over the next week. He also talked with the rest of his team about the cancer and Chase seemed to be the most accepting of the cancer since he was diagnosed.

Wilson agreed with Chase that having the next dose of chemo sooner than later would be better. Monday found Chase once again with a needle in his arm, pumping poison into his body.

The good feeling of Chase doing well vanished the next day. Chase had gotten sick immediately, vomiting so violently that he burst a blood vessel in his left eye. They finally had to sedate him, in order for the heaving to stop.

The next morning, Chase had developed sores in his mouth and a fever. He spent most of the day sleeping, thanks to a sedative.

Wednesday Chase was awake but very weak. He didn't move from the bed. House, Foreman and Cameron moved a white board into Chase's room and worked on the differential there. Chase didn't really participate just spent the time dozing in and out.

Thursday, Chase barely woke. Wilson ordered a feeding tube, in hopes of keeping Chase's energy up. The lack of fight from Chase when it was ordered worried them all. The weight that he had gained the week before was already gone.

* * *

Wilson was waiting in the diagnostics lab when Cameron and Foreman walked in. He knew they were worried that he was in there, but said he would tell them when House got in. Something that happened a few moments later.

"He's slipped into a coma." Wilson said without preamble. He was tired and upset. He knew he was supposed to stay unemotional, and treat Chase like a patient, but it was hard. He really cared for the young man as a friend. And it hurt just as much to see Chase in that bed as it did when House was shot.

"When?" Cameron asked. Wilson could see the tears in her eyes.

"Last night, around 3 am."

"You spent the night?" House asked. Wilson knew it was because he really did care about Wilson and Chase.

"Yeah. I was worried after the past few days."

"What are his chances?" Foreman asked. Wilson knew that the question was really just to fill the blank space of silence. They were all doctors.

"Its really up to Robert. If he has the strength he'll pull through. If not, then." Wilson just let it hang. He realized that he had called Chase, Robert, but at the moment, he needed the personal connection that first names created.

"Excuse me." Cameron immediately said as she raced out of the room. Wilson felt bad. Cameron had already lost someone she cared about to cancer. It was going to be hard to go through it again. If Robert didn't make it, Wilson was willing to bet Cameron was going to leave the hospital if not the medical field altogether.

"I'm going to go sit with him." Foreman also left the room. Foreman's reaction to Robert being sick, shocked Wilson the most. To him, Foreman was very detached personally from all of the team. Keeping them at a professional distance. But in the past two weeks, Foreman had spent most of his free time with Robert, keeping him company and trying to keep his spirits up.

House just stared at him. "Should I start looking at resumes?"

Wilson knew that was House's way of asking if Robert's chances were really bad. Wilson just sat down. "I don't know. If it was anyone else, I'd give them a week, two at the most. But this is Rob-Chase. He's a strong person. I want to think he'll make it through."

"Care about him?" Again, House was fishing for information.

"Like you do." Wilson threw back in his face.

"We'll keep Chase company today."

"You know that you're still his medical power of attorney?"

"Yeah. I really don't need to be reminded of that." They sat in silence for a few moments. Both being there for each other.

* * *

Cameron looked into the room. Robert was by himself at the moment. She had wanted to go in yesterday, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Seeing Robert lying there in that bed, close to death, brought back too many memories for her. Doing this again was hard. No one should watch two young men die of cancer, especially if they both meant so much to her.

Sitting down in the chair by the bed, she pulled Chase's hand into hers. "Robert. I don't know if you can hear me. They say that sometimes people in comas can hear what's going on around them. I hope that is true. I'm not here to say good-bye. I'm not ready yet. And neither are you. You can fight this. You are stronger than the cancer. You have been fighting this all by yourself for so long. Just a little bit longer. We're here for you. Use our strength. You don't have to do this alone anymore.

"I wish you would have told us earlier. I don't know what we would have done different, but I think we would have been more prepared to deal with it. We wouldn't have let House beat you up as much. Which is why you probably didn't want to tell us. You didn't want anything to change.

"But you don't need to worry about it any more. Right now you need to get though this. And we'll worry about the aftermath when you are better."

* * *

It was three days since Chase had slipped into the coma and there wasn't a moment when he was alone in his room. News of Robert Chase being sick had traveled as quick as a New Jersey wildfire in the summer. Nurses and other doctors came to sit and keep him company. A tradition seemed to have started that anyone who came to visit had to read a page or two from the volumes of Harry Potter that were on the bedside table. It was a tradition that was started, strangely enough, by Foreman.

Currently the hospital was on the third book, The Prisoner of Azkaban. They had started on the Sorcerers Stone, the first day, even though Chase had already read it.

Foreman came in at 6am, as he had for the past two days and opened the new book. He had started to read the books out loud for a reason for Chase to continually hear the sound of someone's voice. As a neurologist, he believed that those patients in comas who were spoken to constantly had a better rate of recovery. And he wanted Chase to have the best chances possible. He also didn't know what to say.

He never was good with words. It was part of the reason why he never went home to visit his mother. He was always afraid to that he was going to say the wrong thing and upset her. Something that he never wanted to do.

So while Foreman didn't know what to say to Chase while he was sitting in a room keeping him company, he thought reading was a good way to keep things going. It also gave others like him, who didn't know what to say, a reason to sit and not seem like an idiot fumbling for words that they couldn't find.

* * *

House had wanted to slip into Chase's room without anyone seeing him. But it seemed that his intesivist was very popular. There were always people in the room with him. For an orphan in a foreign land, he sure had a lot of people who cared about him. Even Cuddy had been seen spending time with him late at night, after the end of her work day.

It was four days before House had the nerve to show his compassion in front of others. Kicking one of the nurses out who was reading to Chase, he closed the blinds. He debated locking the door, so as not to be disturbed, but rethought that. If there was an emergency he didn't want there to be any delay in assistance getting to the room.

"I've read the literature and know the statistics. They say you can hear me. And that the talking is helpful. So here I am. Despite everything, I don't think you're ready to leave yet.

"I know that I'm hard on you. More so than the others. But you have the ability to be great. Not like me, but better than your father. You have all the qualities to make a good diagnostian. You are a worthy student, enough to make a teacher proud to have in their class. I believe that the medical field would have been at a great loss if you didn't leave seminary.

"I still wish I knew that story. I've speculated, and wondered, but can't seem to find the answer. The only one who seems to know is you, and unfortunately, you don't like to share. I think I learned more about your personal life the past week from Wilson than I ever had in the past 3 years.

"I'm glad that Wilson has found a friend in you. I am not an idiot. I know that I treat him like crap and he deserves better. I'm glad that he has that in you. I am willing to share him, as long as he still buys me lunch every day. If you're nice to me, I'll give you breakfast duty. On a side note, I've really missed your coffee. I knew I should have had you write down instructions before you got sick. Cameron and Foreman, both suck at it. I've been investing in Starbucks the past few days.

"I still don't know why you made me your medical power of attorney. You really should have changed it to Wilson. I almost wish you did. You know how reckless I am with my life, how can you trust me with yours. Although considering your adventurous life style I guess I can understand it. When you get better, you'll rent a bike, and I'll show you the best place to ride in the area."

House sat for a few moments in silence. This was not his thing. He wasn't the type of person to share feelings and the such. But he felt that some of these things needed to be said. Truth be told he cared for Chase. As a teacher cares for a prize student. Cameron and Foreman were both good students, but every teacher has a favorite. The one they connect to, not only intellectually but also personally. Chase was that to him. Almost a son, yet still someone he could go out and be himself with. There were no preconceived notions between the two of them.

And while Chase did look up to him as a mentor, Chase had no delusions that he wasn't human. Chase seemed to be the one to accept him as a person and didn't expect more. And it was that reason that allowed House to mock him the way that he did. Of all the fellows that House had had over the years, Chase was the one to make it all the way through the fellowship.

House actually wondered if anyone realized that Chase's fellowship was up a few months ago, but secretly House had it extended. If anyone knew they kept it quiet. Chase was his apprentice. The one who was going to be the next master craftsman after House could no longer hold that position.

Picking up the book by the bedside he opened it to the book marked page and started to read. He wasn't ready for his mind to travel down the path it was heading on.

* * *

A week had passed and Chase was still in a coma, slipping closer and closer to death. The latest blood work had shown the cancer gone, but the fight had weakened Chase to deaths door. While still breathing on his own, he was down to an unhealthy 87 pounds. His kidneys had shut down a day before. His liver and pancreases were close to it too. His heart was weak but still working on its own.

Wilson stood at the door way watching Chase in the bed. There was really nothing that could be done for him at the moment. The fight was all up to Chase. It always hurt him, when the treatment killed the patient before the disease did. When it came to cancer the cure was worse than the disease at time.

He hadn't been spending much time at the apartment. Going home for a few hours each night, just to make sure things were okay. He knew he looked like crap. He was starting to snap at people because of the lack of sleep. The last time he felt like this was when House first had the infarction. The worry and waiting took a toll on him.

Going in he made sure that the blinds were drawn. He didn't want anyone to see him in here. Sitting down he took Chase's hand in his. "Chase, Robert, you've done so well. You've fought harder than most people I've seen. But if it's too much, you can give up. No one would think less of you.

"I remember you mentioning when we first found the cancer how you were going to beat it because you were stronger than your father. And you are. You beat the cancer. It's gone. I got the results. But we should have waited another week for you to get more strength before the last round of chemotherapy. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get better. And I might have done more bad than good.

"If you've had enough, you can rest, Robert. You will be missed, don't misunderstand me. But we will understand. You've been a good friend these past months. I only wish our friendship started sooner. I feel like I've missed out on the real Robert Chase in the three years you've been here. But I'm glad to know you all the same."

Wilson wiped the tear from his eyes and picked up Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. They were half done with the 6th book. He hoped that Chase would be able to read the seventh book on his own, but he was also realistic.

He knew that if House, Foreman, Cameron, or even Cuddy, knew he was in here, telling Chase it was okay to let go, they would rail at him. So this would just stay between the two of him. He didn't want Chase to fight past his ability. Sometimes one needed to know when to say when.

Not that he wanted Chase to go. But knowing Chase like he did, he realized the boy would need or want permission before he did so.

* * *

**A/N: Is Chase going to die? Is he going to pull through? I couldn't decide if I wanted a sad or a happy ending, so I did write both. I will post both in the next few days and at the same time. Thanks again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 The sad one

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Sort of. This is the sad ending. As promised I will post both endings that I wrote. I don't know if which one I like better. I have lost people to the fight against cancer, and have had friends and family beat it. That is the reason for both endings. Thanks again to all who read. I don't know if I'm going to do more writing or more posting. If you have followed me, I will let you know that I am working (struggling) with two more Measured Steps pieces and a sequel to The Truth About Oz. If anyone is interested in helping me, please let me know.**

**

* * *

One Year Later**

James Wilson stood looking out over the horizon. He never thought he'd be here. Ask him a year ago and this would never have crossed his mind. He had Robert Chase to thank for that.

One year today, Robert Chase had passed away. At age 31, he had lost his fight with cancer.

Wilson could still remember the day as if it was yesterday.

He had gone home that night after talking to Chase. When he got in the next morning Chase was on a respirator and his heart had stopped twice during the night. House had the power of attorney and made the medical decision to let Chase go. At this point Chase was technically a vegetable. He had gone too long that night with out oxygen. The nurse in charge that night had already been let go, and the other nurses on duty were suspended for three days as punishment for not responding fast enough.

They had gathered in Chase's room before pulling the plug on the machines keeping him alive. It didn't take long for the flat line to appear. The five of them stood in silence for close to ten minutes before Cuddy spoke. "I expect you to take the rest of the week off." And then she left.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something and ran out instead.

"I have clinic hours." House finally said and he too left.

"I'll help you." Foreman said going to unhook Chase from all the monitors.

"Thanks."

Chase had been thoughtful and spelled out exactly what was to be done with his remains. He had asked to be cremated and to have his ashes spread out in the sea near his house in Australia. He left certain items to different people in his life. Everything else was left to Wilson to do with as he wished. What ever no one wanted he asked for it to be sold or donated. He had left his money to the hospital in the form of a grant for Cuddy to do with as she wished.

Cuddy had eagerly used the money to create a new ICU wing and named it the Robert Chase wing.

They had held a ceremony once Wilson contacted the friends that Chase had listed in his will. After the ceremony Wilson, Cameron, House, Foreman and Chase's friends all went back to Chase's apartment to share stories of Chase. His friends, especially his friend Tim, had some great storied of Chase from his youth. They had stayed awake all night to share stories. Chase's friends seemed happy that 'Rob' had made a life for himself in New Jersey and had people who took care of him. They spent the following week together honoring Chase's memory by sharing stories.

Cameron had done exactly as Wilson expected. When she came back to work after a week away it was only to hand in a resignation letter and to empty her locker. Last Wilson heard she was back home working as a receptionist in a pediatrician's office.

Foreman finished his fellowship with House and immediately left to go back home to be with his sick mother. Last anyone heard he had opened a private practice of neurology and was doing well for himself.

House had started going through fellows again like tissues. None lasted longer than 3 months. It wasn't all their fault. House had lost his student and couldn't find any that could measure up.

As for Wilson, he kept the apartment that he shared with Chase. It seemed that Chase had spoken to his landlord before he passed and transferred the lease to Wilson's name, so there was no problem with Wilson staying there. At work Wilson carried on like usual. He had no choice. He lost patients all the time. But in the quiet of the apartment he would miss the sound of Chase's accent or the clanging of dishes when Chase was well enough to eat. Luckily, Chase's friends took most of the pictures with them. Some they left behind for Chase's family in New Jersey.

Wilson had done exactly what Chase wanted and slowly started selling his possessions. House took the guitar and music. Cameron and Foreman took some pictures and books. The furniture he kept. The sports equipment was sold. The clothing was donated.

The only thing left was the scattering of ashes. It took about a year before Wilson was ready to say goodbye to his friend. He really regretted not getting to know Chase before he got sick. House had accompanied him to this final task. They stood together watching the sunset over the water. It was a scene from a postcard with the oranges, pinks, and blues all melding together.

Grasping the urn to his chest one more time Wilson closed his eyes. He didn't care if House saw tears running down his cheeks. Luckily House remained quiet. Opening the urn he over turned it. "Goodbye my friend. Travel well." A gust of wind came by at that moment and blew the ashes out over the water before they touched the sand.

"Bye Robert." Wilson and House both said together.


	10. Chapter 9 the happy one

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Sort of. This is the happy ending. As promised I will post both endings that I wrote. I don't know if which one I like better. I have lost people to the fight against cancer, and have had friends and family beat it. That is the reason for both endings. Thanks again to all who read. I don't know if I'm going to do more writing or more posting. If you have followed me, I will let you know that I am working (struggling) with two more Measured Steps pieces and a sequel to The Truth About Oz. If anyone is interested in helping me, please let me know.****

* * *

One year later**

James Wilson stood looking out over the horizon. He never thought he'd be here. Ask him a year ago and this would never had crossed his mind. He had Robert Chase to thank for that.

One year ago today, Chase woke up from his coma.

Wilson had gone home the night before with all the thoughts of Chase passing away over the night. When he came in early he was surprised that there were blue open eyes in Chase's bed.

When Wilson shared the news with the diagnostic department the cheering and hollering could be heard in the clinic.

It still took a few days but eventually Chase came out of the coma. Weak beyond belief but cancer free he spent another four days in the hospital before he was able to go home. Chase's money had hired an in home care worker to come by the apartment during the day hours to help take care of Chase while Wilson went to work.

It took four months before Chase was well enough to be back at work. The day he returned, still rail thin, but looking more alive than he had when he left, there was numerous cakes in ICU, the clinic, and the diagnostic department to celebrate his return.

Chase was just back to work part time, but being back to work seemed to help. He gained more weight and more energy.

Cameron and Foreman both finished their fellowship and moved on to bigger and better things. Cameron was offered the chance to run the ER in a hospital in Pennsylvania. According to her last e mail, she was seeing someone who made her very happy.

Foreman was back home in California helping his father care for his mother. He had opened his own practice as a neurologist and was doing well for himself.

Chase continued to work for House. But as opposed to a fellow he ran a second diagnostic team. What that meant was that House now had 5 fellows that Chase would break in for him.

Wilson and Chase's friendship continued on as it had in the past and grew to include House. Fridays would find them at the bowling alley or at one of their apartments to watch movies and drink beer. House was good to his word and started to allow Chase to buy him breakfast in the morning.

Chase was also good to his word. Which was why Wilson now looked out over the horizon. As a way to celebrate being in remission for a year Chase treated himself, Wilson, and House to four days in Vermont. While House was enjoying himself with the all inclusive facilities of the hotel, Chase had taken Wilson and decided to teach him to ski.

Chase had wanted to start with snow boarding, but the look on Wilson's face when that was mentioned made Chase quickly change his mind. "Ready?" Chase asked.

"If I said no, would it matter?"

"Probably not. This is an easy hill. You'll be fine. Just remember to keep your knees bent." Chase smiled and pushed himself off the mountain.

Wilson took a deep breath and pushed himself off to chase Robert down the mountain.


End file.
